


The Anaconda In My Pants

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because I don't know, Blowjobs, Crack, Daryl stinks, Daryl's got an anaconda, Don't ask me what happened here, Lots of snake references, M/M, Pretty sure Norman's packing too, Tyreese is a big man, Tyreese loves his scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl has an eye for that big boy Tyreese and Tyreese might just like that fact. Total crack.





	The Anaconda In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best crack but it would be shame not to post.
> 
> I have on more than one occasion accidentally, yes seriously accidentally trailed my eyes to Norman's nether regions and I think it really is anaconda time there. ;-)
> 
> **Reposted

Rick didn't trust the people who came into their prison. They told them about the crumbling wall but that didn't mean a thing. It seemed all agreed with his judgement.

In the end Rick was wrong and Daryl was glad he was. Sasha and Tyreese ended up being dependable and after some time Tyreese got more comfortable killing walkers and being brutal where it counted.

They killed all of Terminus, slaughtered them in a church like it was nothing. Daryl looked up at Tyreese's body glistening in blood. He didn't understand why his body was so turned on.

It was late and everybody was tired from their battle. Everyone went to bed without taking a bath, it would be safer in the morning. Closing his eyes, Tyreese laid down on the pew. He felt someone staring at him. As he popped open an eye he saw Daryl staring at him. Tyreese thought it was weird but it had been a long day, maybe he's just being vigilant he thought.

The next day everyone went to the creek to wash up. Daryl caught himself staring at Tyreese's toned body. Every time he flexed Daryl swooned. Then he dropped the soap! Daryl moaned, he had to look away from that glorious full moon.

Daryl stayed by the bank, everyone thought it was because he liked being stank. Truth was he couldn't control his primal urges. Dat ass was just too much. And that titty witty? He wanted a lick. Daryl got lost in his mind. Soon enough everyone had returned back to the church but dang! Tyreese took his time.

Tyreese noticed Daryl wouldn't bathe, maybe he was shy or maybe he just preferred his musty male musk. Tyreese personally thought it was divine! It was so hot out but the creek felt cool. He decided to take his time bathing. "Want to get in?" Tyreese asked Daryl. "Nah man, I'll just keep watch." Tyreese didn't get that "Daryl I think between the two of us we got it covered."

Daryl didn't want to join in, he was scared of the repercussions. "I'm good" he simply stated. Tyreese decided not to irritate the red neck and let him be.

Finally Tyreese got out but Daryl was gone. He figured he went back. He started to dry off and wrapped a towel around his massive waist, he then put on his flip flops. The breeze felt so good against his rapidly heating flesh, he whistled a tune happily as he walked. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, Daryl was peeing at a tree. "What the hell Tyreese?" Daryl turned and all he could do was stare at his junk.

To say Daryl was well endowed would be an understatement. He was hung like a horse! "Want to take a picture?" Daryl exclaimed. Tyreese gulped but kept starring "get on Tyreese!" Tyreese looked at Daryl's cock mesmerized.

Daryl could tell Tyreese was intrigued. Why wouldn't he be? The snake in his pants was a double champion anaconda! Any guy would look, happened all the time in the locker rooms. It didn't mean a damn thing that he was staring.

Tyreese couldn't break his trance. He walked forward with no control. "Smack!" He did not! he did not just do that! "Tyreese, you just slapped my ass!" He couldn't believe it, he just slapped that bubble butt.

"I'm sorry" Daryl closed his eyes "you're sorry?" Tyreese didn't think he could really explain his uncontrollable urge to slap dat perky ass. Well, Daryl was staring at him. Maybe it was a sign "maybe I'm not sorry."

Daryl blinked once, twice but the scenery didn't change. "Excuse me?" Tyreese knew it was now or never, time to test his theory out. "Why don't you let that snake slither up my cave?" Daryl was going to be blinking a lot. "Ha ha, too funny."

"Daryl why don't we cut the BS? I saw you checking out my buttery bod last night." It was true but he didn't have to admit it, he swallowed "no I didn't." Tyreese smirked "YES, you did. It's ok that anaconda needs some warmth don't you think?"

Dark swallowed, maybe he should just give in. "Well maybe we can find it a hole." Tyreese was fine with that, "Let's get down then!" Tyreese went to Daryl and kissed him, Daryl grabbed his head and slipped his tongue in. "Slap!" Tyreese couldn't help but smack that melon again. It was pasty white like a puffy cloud, heavenly!

Daryl licked his plump tit, he moaned even with sweat it was delectable. Then he spun Tyreese around and pushed him into his pee tree. Tyreese was too occupied to worry where his flip flops landed. Daryl wanted a piece of that black cherry pie. Slowly he dropped to his knees, Tyreese was packing alright but it was more of a rattlesnake. Daryl kissed his slit and then licked his underside. Tyreese moaned as Daryl took the whole thing into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He then started to bob his head quickly up and down. The tight heat of Daryl's plush mouth was almost too much.

As if reading his mind Daryl pulled off with a "pop." Tyreese panted as he tried to catch his breath. Daryl's mouth was a Hoover vacuum for sure. It was now time to repay the favor. Tyreese dropped down to mimic Daryl's earlier actions. Smelling his heady scent, he loved that foul scent, so delightfully dirty! He took his length into his mouth but gagged, then retched. He couldn't fit half that thang in his mouth! Daryl laughed, "don't strain yourself Hercules." Frowning Tyreese settled for licks, light kisses, and blew against his slit. Daryl stuttered "Tyreese!" As he started to pump him.

Daryl needed that cavern of darkness now! He stretched Tyreese out quickly before sticking it in. His snake was gonna slither and hiss tonight for sure. It was a tight fit and Daryl was titillated as white met brown. Tyreese sure knew how to catch that pitch. Tyreese grabbed the tree and jiggled his booty to and fro.

Daryl was so big Tyreese felt like he would emerge through his mouth at any moment but he couldn't stop his thrusts, the pleasure meant more. Daryl stared down "your ass is so tight!" Tyreese moaned taking in all of his monster cock.

Daryl enjoyed fucking into this mammoth, for once his dick didn't look like it was swallowing down a small, dainty lump but rather a large dark mountain. He was shocked Tyreese could take him whole and that it didn't hurt. Maybe he should of went for a large man before.

Tyreese started moaning with abandon, he didn't care about how loud he was. Daryl's cock was penetrating him fully, pulling every sound imaginable from his mouth. His prostate was being brushed continuously. "You're taking me so well big boy." Tyreese's only reply was a moan. Daryl continued to pump into that tight heat enjoying each sound coming out of Tyreese.

Daryl gripped his hips and started to push in and out furiously. Tyreese could tell Daryl was close because he was starting to loose rhythm, pounding into him erratically but damn if he cared every brush to his sweet spot became more tasty. Suddenly Daryl stilled as his spunk filled into the tightness of Tyreese's hole. Then he started pumping again, it was too much! Tyreese cried out as he came, painting that pee tree good!

"Smack" Daryl spanked that colossal ass as hard as he could as he pulled out. "Maybe we can try this again tonight pork chop." Tyreese smiled, he could agree with that.


End file.
